


SCP-X: Childs of anybody.

by LadyShadowMultishipper



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Dimension Travel, En resumen todos lo poderes imaginables, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Necromancy, Other, Psychic Bond, Reality Bending, Superpowers, Telepathy, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 08:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17179409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShadowMultishipper/pseuds/LadyShadowMultishipper
Summary: Eran las 12:45 a.m. del 01/01/[Redactado] cuando La Fundación vio una nave entrando a la atmósfera terrestre, para que esta, exactamente dos hrs. después, a las 14:45 p.m., cayera en picada sobre la ciudad de Nueva York. se creia la ciudad perdida, pero la nave frenó, evitando la catástrofe, pero dandole a esta dimensión una anomalía más grande de lo que podría sostener.Ellos vinieron para quedarse, y crear la vida que perdieron.





	SCP-X: Childs of anybody.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer fanfic (que quede claro, fanfic. No quiero que después vengan con el canon porque esto es ficción) que publico literalmente en la red, porque no considero Animo como algo ue se pueda propagar en la internet tan facil. El ingles no es mi idioma materno, lo entiendo y todo, pero escribir me cuesta por los tiempos, asi que utilicen el google traductor como yo cuando leo historias en ingles.

**SCP-X**

* * *

 

**Ítem #:** SCP-X

**Clasificación del objeto:** Yggdrasil.

**Procedimientos Especiales de Contención:** Imposible. ~~Ellos están a un nivel superior a los dioses.~~ (Ver anexo X-1)

**Descripción:** SCP-X es la denominación de un grupo de al menos ~~6.000~~ indeterminados individuos entre los 6-18 años, estando la mayoría entre las edades de 14-18 años. Ellos declaran venir de una dimensión desconocida anteriormente por La Fundación, donde, según las declaraciones de los SCP-X, La Fundación, grupos de interés y anomalías incluidas los SCP, no existen. Esta dimensión fue nombrada después como XY-Alpha6000. Al preguntarles sobre esta, ellos mostraron negativas insistentes a mencionar cualquier detalle de XY-Alpha6000, utilizando amenazas de muerte o cambios a la realidad si se les seguía insistiendo. Lo único que se les pudo sacar fue que la dimensión estaba muerta, ya no quedaba nada allí y por eso estaban dentro del SCP-X-0. Otra cosa que se les pudo sacar fue la función principal del SCP-X-01-B era mantenerlos contenidos durante el viaje y posiblemente tras la llegada, que segun ellos podría haber sido culaquier otra dimensión a la nuestra, por si esta no estaba al tanto de las anomalías. 

Todos los SCP-X tienen una pieza de joyería denominada SCP-XY, o “Las malditas joyas”, como las declara SCP-X-166-1. Son la fuente de poder de cada uno de los individuos, siendo las anomalías principales. La apariencia de cada uno de estos depende del SCP-X del que se habla. Los SCP-XY se activan luego de las 12:00 p.m., dandolé al SCP-X portador una anomalía propia del sujeto en cuestión, aunque pueden compartir esta anomalía con los otros SCP-X, los que hace a cada uno de los sujetos totalmente impredecibles. La anomalía se detiene luego de que amanezca, y los SCP-X recuperan su forma humana. En esta etapa, todos los sujetos a nivel biológico muestran ADN de un Homo Sapiens común.

SCP-X mencionan que los SCP-XY cayeron del cielo en forma de una lluvia de meteoritos que habían comunicado en los medios un par de semanas antes del evento, y que se pegaron a cada uno de los individuos en forma de parásitos, pegándose en sus cuellos y desplegándose a través de sus sistemas nerviosos. Todos declaran la misma experiencia a pesar de que se encontrar en distintas ubicaciones del planeta, y tras varias declaraciones, se descubrió que los eventos del SCP-XY ocurrieron al mismo tiempo.

SCP-X han mostrado un buen comportamiento hacia La Fundación a pesar de sus comportamientos bizarros y dudosos y sus poderes abrumantes. Han ayudado a La Fundación incontables veces, ~~a pesar de que hay sospechas de que también ayudan a otros Grupos de Interés~~ aunque ayuden a otros Grupos de Interés. Pasan el día gastando bromas al personal, Clases-D e incluso a SCP de clases segura, Ecluid y Thaumiel; y actividades de adolescentes como salir de compras (las femeninas) y realizar fiestas (Que casi siempre causan un escenario del fin del mundo de clase XK o ZK)

Anexo X-1

SCP-X-0 es una nave espacial compuesta de varias otras naves de variados tamaños, unidas las unas a las otras por pasarelas. El interior de estas depende totalmente de las necesidades del momento del SCP-X que la utilice. La única excepción es SCP-X-01-A, que es la nave central de SCP-X-0 y la de mayor tamaño exterior. En su interior se ubican las cámaras de animación suspendida donde estaban los SCP-X en el momento en que fueron hallados por La Fundación. Estas cámaras serán llamadas desde ahora como SCP-X-01-B, y ha sido lo único que ha podido parar a los SCP-X por un tiempo determinado (se descubrió por un contador en la parte frontal de SCP-X-01-A que los SCP-X estuvieron en coma por 23 meses, 13 días y 9 horas)

Estas están actualmente en estudio, pero los materiales desconocidos y la física espacio-tiempo utilizada para la construcción de SCP-X-0 dan a entender que XY-Alpha6000 estaba más avanzada tecnológicamente que nuestra dimensión, además de las declaraciones de los SCP-X.

Anexo X-2

SCP-X fue descubierto el 01/01/[Redactado] orbitando la atmosfera terrestre. Exactamente 2 hrs. Después, a las 14:45 p.m., SCP-X-0 cayó en picada hacia el continente Americano, recuperando estabilidad sobre la ciudad de Nueva York, a exactamente 1000 m. sobre el Empire State. En ese entonces, SCP-X-0 tenía un tamaño similar a la ciudad. La ciudad sufrió daños por la onda de sonido que llego unos minutos luego del "aterrizaje" del SCP-X-0, que destruyó edificios, hogares y provocó muertestanto por el fuerte sonido y la caída de estructuras. 

Se tuvo que administrar amnésicos en forma de gas a toda la ciudad, con la tapadera de que una prueba de bombas salió mal y explotó en el cielo de la ciudad. SCP-X-0 estuvo en su lugar de “aterrizaje” hasta que se le pidió al SCP-343 que moviera la nave al ~~sitio de La Fundación más adecuado~~ centro de operaciones del Consejo 05. Cuando SCP-343 llegó a la escena, pregunto confundido que querían que él hiciera. Él admite no poder ver a SCP-X-0, y cuando se le preguntó el porqué, dijo que puede ser por que él no es responsable de la creación del SCP y de sus ocupantes. Luego de eso, se fue.

O5- 2 tuvó que ir en persona a mover el SCP.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

######## Un pequeño mensaje de nosotros, los X-O5, advirtiendoles de que están a punto de entrar al infierno. No es porque nosotros te vayamos a ser daño, sino porque los papis, que no saben como guardarnos como los otros en sus celdas de concreto y metal, intentaran contener a la humanidad en una gran celda para protegerla de nosotros, porque sufren de desconfinza y discordia.

Nosotros no queremos eso, solo queremos un hogar y hacer que todos en este mundo oscuro se ame antes de que el estupido rojo llegue y mande todo a la mierda (No comenten nada a las 7 o a sus perros), solo queremos amor, que es lo más poderoso, aún más poderoso de la pequeña Eris, que solo se puede contener gracias a la dedicada Danica.

Un mensaje de los 13: Atlas S./ Cecily L./ Reese H./ Phoenix H./ Cyril R./ Haelyn B./ Hana M./ Hoenir W./ Minette T./ Seshat T./ Noble L./ Mafdet A./ Lucian T.

Tenga una feliz exixtencia#######

 

 

[ERROR- FALLA EN EL SISTEMA]

 

 

-Niños, no se metan en los archivos por el amor de Dios.

-¿No será que te refieras a 343? Saben que el no puede sentir amor de la manera correctamente tradicional.

-Solo no vuelvan al sistema, carajo!!!!!!

-Lenguaje. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
